While it is now well recognized that sun trackers used with solar photovoltaic (PV) panels can produce as much as 40% more or 1.4 times the kWh of electricity per kW of installed panel power relative to fixed flat non-tracking panels, solar trackers are being used primarily in ground mounted systems.
Presently, the three primary markets for solar PV panels are for homes, utility fields, and commercial buildings. Homes use primarily fixed roof mounted panels and utility fields are starting to use ground mounted sun trackers.
Commercial flat rooftop buildings have traditionally also used panels mounted fixed and nearly flat on their rooftops. The fixed nearly flat mounting systems for commercial building flat rooftops have been preferred because of a desire to avoid roof penetrations, concerns over effects of high winds, and a desire for easy, low cost, and rapid installation.
There is a need for improved sun tracking systems.